


Kakashi x reader (Lost)

by LasciviousLemons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Smut, alternating pov, kakashi x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasciviousLemons/pseuds/LasciviousLemons
Summary: He needed her every bit as much as she needed him & the sultry lilt of her voice was more than he could bear.





	Kakashi x reader (Lost)

I stared at his strong shoulders from across the field. They slumped slightly, heavy with the weight of burdens he still carried alone. Letting out a sigh, a disparaging smirk found its way to my lips. He was harder on himself than anyone.  
Calling out to him, I made my approach.  
  
"Ah, sorry" he started as soon as he saw me "I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." The corners of his visible eye creased, alluding to the smile behind his mask.  
  
I exhaled a quiet "Hmph" at his half-hearted excuse & took a place beside him. Together we stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the memorial he so often visited.  
  
"This place makes me think about the mistakes I've made in the past... & I've made so many of them" his soft voice cut through the silence.  
  
For years he had blamed himself, his left eye an inescapable reminder of the comrades he'd lost. I did the only thing I could do during these moments & took his hand in mine. Kakashi's gaze never left the monument where his friend's name was engraved, but he squeezed my hand tightly, acknowledging my desire to comfort him.  
  
"Hahaha! Young love springs eternal!" a boisterous voice echoed loudly, unimpeded by the somber atmosphere.  
  
Guy appeared suddenly, clapping each of us roughly on the shoulder. "Kakashi, when will you be honest with yourself about your feelings for this girl? We'll never be young like this again!"  
  
A slight pause "... I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi turned & cocked his head, as if he had only just then noticed Guy's presence.  
  
"Gah, Kakashi! You make me so mad! Why do you always have to act so cool?!" Guy complained.  
  
I chuckled to myself as Kakashi casually headed toward the village, Guy energetically taking pursuit. 

*******

Sharing a final drink for the evening, Guy & I sat alone. Kakashi had already excused himself claiming there was a new volume of Icha Icha that he'd been wanting to read.  
  
"Don't give up on him." Guy's tone was uncharacteristically solemn "He cares for you, more than I've seen him care for anyone in a long time, but he's afraid of being happy."  
  
My heart warmed at the possibility of Kakashi having feelings for me. But it also ached for him. Only because of our closeness could I see how closed off he remained.  
  
Still, I smiled confidently "Thank you, Guy. I will always be there to support him."  
  
"That's it! Let the power of youth explode!" he exclaimed, feeling bolstered by my optimistic response.  
  
A blush crept to my cheeks. Unable to ignore the sting of embarrassment, I sheepishly covered my face as others turned to look at us, Guy's overzealous declaration drawing their interest. 

*******  
Kakashi POV

He loitered outside long enough to hear the conversation that ensued after his supposed departure. Sighing heavily, he began to walk home. Despite those unrestrained outbursts, Guy wasn't wrong.

*******  
Reader POV

The weather had taken a turn for the worse & storm clouds gathered, a dreary ambience cloaking the countryside. Turbulent skies paralleled the emotions that welled within me. It had been several weeks since I'd seen Kakashi, our respective missions keeping us both occupied, but, having returned home, my mind wandered to him. As night fell so did the rain. Gusts of wind pelted the glass with heavy drops. Thunder rolled in the distance & flashes of lightening intermittently pierced the darkness. My vision played tricks on me, the silhouette of a figure crouching on the windowsill being illuminated, until I heard a gentle rap on the glass. My eyes widened & I raced to open the window.  
  
"Kakashi?! What the hell are you doing??" I shouted in confusion.  
  
"Ah, sorry" he gracefully jumped down from his perch & rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."  
  
Arching a dubious eyebrow, I decided not to press him for answers, opting instead to close the window behind him & grab a towel from a nearby chair. Reaching up, I draped the towel over his mess of silver hair. He was drenched. I began to wipe away the droplets of water that clung to the few visible parts of his face when his hand quickly shot up & caught me by the wrist.  
  
"I got lost" he repeated, his previously aloof tone replaced by a husky timbre. "I've been a fool..." his grip tightened & he leaned in closer "I'm not willing to sacrifice another moment to my fear of losing you".  
  
The cool dampness of his rain soaked mask sent a chill through my body, but the warmth that laid just behind the thin fabric was unmistakeable. Kakashi lingered, his lips pressed firmly against mine.  
  
When he finally pulled away, he spoke with a passionate conviction "Just know that, if I ever did lose you, it would be the end of me".  
  
In a swift motion I untied his headband, letting it fall to the floor with a light clink & my fingers hooked into the top of his mask, pulling it down & exposing his face. It had been so long since I'd seen him this way that I'd almost forgotten how devastatingly handsome he was. I studied his mismatched eyes. For how long had I wanted this? Wanted him? I had pushed aside my feelings for Kakashi so many times, contented with supporting him from afar.  
  
"You idiot" I whispered, sealing my mouth with his in a desperate kiss.

*******  
Kakashi POV

The softness of her mouth against his made him hunger for more. He had held back for so long, unwilling to get too close, despite how fiercely he adored her. When her lips parted under his gentle coaxing, all of his inhibitions crumbled & he gathered her tightly in his arms, pulling her into his embrace & deepening their kiss. A kiss that he poured years of solitude into, giving to her everything he had ever denied himself of.

*******  
Reader POV

His muscular arms clutched my body securely against his. Strong hands moved up my back, fingers grasping as if to prevent me from disappearing from under them. He pulled me into his kiss, his tongue skillfully entwining with mine, causing a needy moan to escape my throat. Kakashi broke away with a low growl of his own before descending upon me again, his mouth crushing against mine, rougher & more demanding than before. I whimpered weakly, the intensity of his desire threatening to consume me.  
  
"Let me make up for lost time" his voice came as a rumble, thick with lust.  
  
Deft fingers made short work of the robe I was wearing, quickly parting it & letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor. A hand ran through my hair, stroking gently, as he leaned in to once again capture my lips. This time he was less aggressive, a tenderness now present that had me wrapping my arms around his neck.  
He backed us toward the bed & lowered me down carefully. A bashful heat flushed my skin as I laid bare before him, his Sharingan committing every detail to memory. Unzipping his vest & discarding it haphazardly, he began to peel away his shirt. It clung to his well toned body, still wet with rain, accentuating the lithe muscles beneath. Sliding off his bottoms, he lowered himself down on top of me, situating comfortably between my legs. The moisture from his damp body & the heat rising from my own made our embrace humid & steamy. I could feel his already erect member pressing against my thigh. He nuzzled into my neck, nipping at vulnerable flesh, his hands roaming freely. I writhed under his touch.  
  
"Ka..kashi..." I panted when he began sucking hungrily just above my collarbone, a bruise blossoming under his patient ministrations.  
  
Working his way down, he trailed kisses between my breasts as his hands massaged firmly. Taking his time, he explored my body, his tongue finding its way to my nipple. The chill of the night air mingling with his saliva caused a shiver to course through me, but it was soon replaced by an encompassing warmth as he took my breast in his mouth, sucking firmly & rolling my now aroused nipple delicately between his teeth. He alternated between covetous nips & reverent kisses, moving on to give my other breast the same treatment. My fingers tangled in his hair, curling with pleasure.  
His attentiveness continued as his tongue glided down my stomach, stopping abruptly for his lips to latch onto the sensitive skin of my pelvis. My hips swiveled, pushing up to meet him. Leaving another possessive mark behind, he continued downward. My body moved of its own accord, legs spreading for him as soon as his caress reached my thighs. I felt him part my lower lips & instantly Kakashi's agile tongue found my clit, causing me to gasp & moan. 

*******  
Kakashi POV

She responded to him beautifully. Her increasingly labored breaths. The amorous flush of her skin. The almost salacious moans that escaped her. The reactions he elicited from her fanned the flame of his own smoldering desire until it blazed within him. His cock swelled & twitched with eagerness & he groaned, his self-restraint beginning to falter.

*******  
Reader POV

It wasn't long before Kakashi had me calling his name. A wave of pleasure washed over me as he brought me to climax, using only his tongue. I shuddered with satisfaction when he placed a gentle kiss between my legs before moving up & fastening his lips to mine. The weight of his body pressed me down into the mattress & he lined himself up with my entrance, rubbing his rigid cock against my slick opening. He looked down at me, his gaze filled with a yearning that begged to be sated. Reaching up, I ran my fingers through his hair, brushing it back & away from his eyes, never wanting to forget the intimacy of that moment. Lowering his head, he ghosted his lips against the shell of my ear.  
  
"I'll never get lost again" his throaty voice whispered & he pushed his hips forward, filling me completely.  
  
I shifted beneath him, adjusting to his undeniable presence. The ragged breath that escaped him was warm against my skin as he sunk himself deeper. Slowly, he pulled back almost entirely before penetrating me again. His strokes were deliberate & unhurried, savoring the sensation, ensuring that I felt every inch of him. Letting out a drawn-out moan, my hands moved to his waist, pulling him into me. I grasped at his muscular back & gripped his shoulders, using his masculine form as leverage to buck my hips up into his. He chuckled lightly at my desperation, knowing exactly the effect he was having on me.  
  
"Kakashi..." I pleaded "I need you.."  
  
"I know" he said, kissing me delicately, as though I were something that could be broken.  
  
He thrust harder & I gasped sharply, a twinge of pain lancing through me as his well endowed member reached a place that no man ever had before. He hesitated.  
  
"It's ok" I cooed "Don't hold back anymore."

*******  
Kakashi POV

The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but he was coming to his end. He needed her every bit as much as she needed him & the sultry lilt of her voice was more than he could bear. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he devoured every gasp & groan that passed her lips, finally feeding his own carnal appetite.

*******  
Reader POV

Kakashi plunged into me. Soon any discomfort I had felt was replaced with a rapturous ecstasy. My body quaked with spasms of intense pleasure as his powerful thrusting drove me closer to release. He grabbed my wrists, splaying my arms across the bed as his pace quickened.  
  
"Let me hear you" he demanded "Let me know this is real."  
  
The storm outside raged & thunder crashed in unison with my cries of euphoria. Kakashi let out a sensuous moan of his own & called my name. Any remaining composure I had shattered. Our climaxes culminated simultaneously, my walls clenching around his pulsing member as he filled me with everything he had. Shuddering, he collapsed on top of me before rolling off & pulling me snugly against him. He drowned me in passionate kisses until I could no longer breathe & I felt his cock steadily rising against my leg. Stunned by his quick recovery, I couldn't help but laugh. Maneuvering me back underneath him, he stared down at me affectionately, his thumb brushing lightly against my cheek.  
  
"I told you.." his seductive smile reignited a familiar heat within me "I have a lot to make up for." 

*******

I stared at his strong shoulders from across the field. When I made my approach, he reached a hand out, inviting me to his side. Draping an arm across my shoulders, he pulled me close.  
  
"I've found something important that I want to protect" he told his friend "As a shinobi... & as a man." He pressed his lips against my forehead, his mask concealing the softness of his skin.  
  
"Hahaha! Young love springs eternal!" a raucous voice bellowed.  
  
"...I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi cocked his head.  
  
"Gaaaah!"  
  
Guy's frustration echoed as Kakashi & I walked toward the village, his arm still resting comfortably around me.


End file.
